


Romantic Sweet Nothings

by Gala_and_Elle, gala_apples



Series: Slantverse [36]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's been thinking about the scene he and Frank did all weekend. As dom it's his job to make Frank talk to him about it, even if neither of them want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Sweet Nothings

Matt gets a ride with Rose. Normally he wouldn’t, but he’s been thinking all weekend. Thinking, in exclusion to sleeping. He doesn’t want to smash into a lamp post.

Rose’s mom is a service sub, though not really like Frank’s friend Sisky. From what Matt’s seen that’s nearly casual, just a few responsibilities like getting Pete up and carrying his backpack. Mrs Ramirez has inexhaustible lists. She can never finish all the things she’s supposed to do, but Rose says that she likes that. Apparently she gets jittery if she doesn’t have a list.

One of her every day duties is to drive Mr Ramirez to work, and Rose to school. She adjusts well to needing to pick Matt up as well. It’s basically like having a chauffeur. She never interacts with them, too busy reciting her telemarketing prompts on her Bluetooth. If the person on the other side doesn’t hang up it’s a good five minute pitch, but she’s got every word. With that barrier of noise it’s easy for Matt to bring up what’s been on his mind since Saturday morning.

“So if you did a scene and you have no idea how it happened, it just sorta did, and you both liked it, but you really have no idea what it means, what would you do?”

“Are you seriously even asking me this?” Rose has that expression that she does so well, like she’s an instant from both laughing at you and hitting you. Every time Matt sees it he feels better for the universe that she’s not a dom. “You talk to him, assface.”

Matt sighs. “Shit. That’s what I figured.”

“Yeah, ya think?” A minute of silence, then she asks “so, how enjoyable but confusing?”

Rose is Rose, she won’t expect panty-wetting detail. She’s one of his best friends, but they don’t have a intimate relationship. In all the time he’s known her, they’ve never so much as considered testing. Rose was never the kind of girl that wanted to get her face slapped or her foot stomped on. “Really.”

“Well, a slant changer isn’t necessarily bad.”

Matt rolls his eyes. She probably can’t see him doing it, his neck is resting on the back of the backseat so he’s looking at the upholstered ceiling, but it’s the principle of the thing. “Oh come on Rose, do I seem like the kind of dom to be buried with a paddle in hand?”

“So if you don’t mind Frank opening your eyes to the joys of subbing-”

“Fuck you! I am _not_ a switch!”

Rose giggles, and it occurs to Matt that being a different sexuality shouldn’t be a slur. Pete was nice, and Lyn-Z too, and he shouldn’t even need personal examples to not be a dick. But he’ll deal with his own enlightenment later. For now he’s got a bigger issue.

“So if you didn’t mind Frank wanting candlewax dripped on him, what’s the problem?”

“We have to talk now.”

“Really? _That’s_ your major drama? Mattie, I do drama. I do it well. And let me tell you, that is not dramatic.”

“You’ve met Frank.”

“Yeah, when he was calling us out!”

“Fine, I’ll arrange a hang out night or something.” For all that’s in her voice, Matt knows she’s not pissed about that. She accepted the apology when Frank gave it. Her tone is all about him hanging out with Frank’s friends a few times, but Frank not hanging out with his. “But you’ve met him, is my point. Does he seem like the talking type?”

“Chucking stones first, Mattie. Neither are you.”

“That’s my fucking point, man. We need to talk and I have no idea how we’re gonna.”

“Well, my first suggestion is manning the fuck up.”

“Thanks, so fucking helpful.”

*

“We need to talk about our slants.”

Frank snorts. “Does it look like we’re testing?”

Matt would point out that they never declared themselves dating so technically yeah, they are testing, but that’s a-whole-nother plate of shit Matt’s not ready for. Besides, he doesn’t need to make this argument. Over half the table has an opinion, all of which boil down to ‘get off your ass and go talk to Matt’. To the tune of heavy heckling Frank gets up and follows him out of the cafeteria.

“Are we gonna have a go in the hall? Because I know the principal was all negative about it, but I’m sure I could think up something to get you in the mood.”

“No. I want to-”

Frank interrupts, insolent grin plastered on. “For example, I was reading this forum, and did you know that not only is Vlad Lena non active, his slant is eating body waste?”

“Shut up, fuck. We’re not talking about my music tastes, we’re talking about our slants.” Also, those forums are full of stupid haters, Matt adds mentally. Vlad Lena is definitely a dom, a masochist dom that likes getting pierced. You only have to look at their photo shoots to know that.

“Can’t talk about shit if I’m supposed to shut up.”

Matt wants to smack Frank for being so obtuse, but of course that’s his point. He jams his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans. “We signed up for pissing each other off and beating each other up, and eventually you go down, right?”

“Duh? Want me to demonstrate?”

Of course Matt fucking does. Frank is hot standing up, but he’s scorching on the ground. “No. So if that’s what we do, what the hell was Friday?”

“What?”

“We ganged up on you.”

“Did I say no others? I wouldn’t do them without you, but you were there, so.”

Christ, that’s pretty much the most romantic thing he’s ever gonna get from Frank. He shouldn’t focus on that either. “You were saying no.”

“You’d say no if someone tries to put a ocean of water in your ass!”

No. He’d safeword. Which is the whole fucking problem. He told Frank what to say when he first confronted him weeks ago, but Frank’s never used it. Maybe he doesn’t even remember it. Maybe when he said no in the bathroom he meant it. Maybe he was too drunk to realise what the toothbrush Travis put in his hand meant. Or maybe Matt’s just blowing this all out of proportion. He won’t know unless and until Frank actually takes him seriously.

“Actually think for a moment, okay?” Matt knows Frank’s capable of it. He’s just a stubborn jerkoff. “If you want me to do something you don’t want me to do, so you can kick and scream and say no? You gotta let me know. ‘Cause if you say no and I don’t stop because I think you’re into it, but you’re not? That’s rape, Frank.”

“I know.”

“I’m down for trying non consensual role play. I’m not down for actual rape.”

“I know!” Frank protests. Matt’s glad he at least has that.

“So like it or not, we need to talk this shit out. When I’m doing something and you say no, do I keep going? Because I’ve been assuming yes when we’re hitting each other, because what makes one hit different from the one before it? But at the party it was a totally new thing and I still didn’t stop when you said it. So do I keep going, regardless of what it is I’m doing?”

“Yes.” Frank answers without hesitation. Matt’s not very surprised but he’s nearly overwhelmed with relief. But there are components to Frank’s submission. Blanket permission isn’t good enough.

“When we’re hitting each other, yeah, obviously. What about genitals stuff?”

“I told you before when you wanted to suck dick you could make me suck your dick.”

“What about penetration?” It’s new territory. Friday doesn’t count. He didn’t finger him, just lubed up the nozzle. “If I pushed you against a wall an hour from now and put my dick in your ass?”

“It wouldn’t fit. I’m not loose.” Frank reads Matt’s frustrated expression properly. When he continues it’s more seriously. “But as a concept, yeah, I’m down. Or at least it seems hot in my head. But if I don’t like it I won’t say no, I’ll say Rhode Island, okay? We good now?”

“What about object penetration?” For a brief moment Matt had considered printing off one of those checklists. Then he’d laughed at himself, well aware that Frank would treat a print off with even less respect than him asking. Without it though, he has to ask, no matter how repetitive he seems.

Frank exhales hard enough to rustle his hair. “If you fight me and win, you do whatever you want. Winner’s rights. I don’t like it I’ll say no and bitch at you. I want you to stop, I’ll say Rhode Island. I _won’t_ , because the entire point is you’ve won, but I’m not a child, I’m well goddamn aware the option is there. Okay?”

“For now.” Matt won’t commit to not asking questions later.

“Good.” Frank rushes him. Matt braces for the tackle, not prepared to kick him away and start something, equally not willing to let Frank take him down. It works. Just. He staggers back, lump of someone’s locker combination digging into his spine as Frank just fucking devours his mouth. It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, but it’s close to it. It’s pretty damn excellent.

When they finally part, Frank wiping his wet mouth on his arm, Matt figures he might as well say the last thing on his mind. After all, they probably won’t talk for a while now. “For the record, I’m glad you don’t want to have sex with anyone else.”

“Not without you. With you there I can think of like thirty different people I’d fuck.”

And the funny thing is, that really does seem romantic to Matt. It’s a good kind of romance. More real than flowers or a collar.  



End file.
